Fate Immortal Trial
by TheCursedBlessing
Summary: The Sixth Holy Grail War has begun. Seven Masters from all over the world come together to fight to the death for the Holy Grail. However, there are budding mysteries that no one can solve. How has the Grail appeared in Italy just 20 years after the last War, and why is the diary of a Master filled with words she didn't write? Has OCs and canon characters.
1. Chapter 1

_March 2, 2025:_

_I, Susanne Johansen, have arrived today at Olbia, Italy, from my hometown of Nørresundby, Denmark. As of now, I am waiting for my luggage to unload. I am seventeen years old, and I write now with great detail so that my legacy as a mage in the Holy Grail War may not be forgotten, whether I fail or prevail. I was born on May 24, 2008. It is evening, almost eight o'clock here. I will find a place to stay today, and immediately begin preparing for the summoning. I have brought all the supplies needed. I will find sustenance and other basic necessities such as clothing with my usual methods, which is larceny._

_It should be noted that my failure to win the Grail is unlikely. I am a very powerful mage due to my heritage and education. I am an eighth generation mage, my history starting at the time of the Vikings, and I was educated by a lord of the Mage's Association. My elemental affinities are Earth (I know the arts of petrification, metal, and jewels), and the Sixth Imaginary Element, Demons. This affinity provides me with the luck needed to convince others to give me whatever I want, so it's debatable if I've ever actually stolen anything since I always simply for it. Because of Demons and my powerful Magic Crest, there's no reason for me not to attain a Saber-class Servant._

_I first heard of the Holy Grail War by chance. I had read of it in one of the great libraries of the Mage's Association seven years ago in Copenhagen. After that, I studied tirelessly. I learned what the Grail was, what it did, who created it, and every rule and magic of the War. Demons are gentle allies of humans, who work to make wishes come true. However, the wish I desire is one they can only fulfill to an extent. The Grail is the only thing that can grant my most precious dream. I have done endless research on various legends, people from myths and real historical times. I will use this knowledge to my advantage to discover the true identities of the other Servants and exploit the weaknesses associated with them._

_Yes, I am confidant of my skills and wisdom on this island of Sardinia. No one and nothing but God Himself can stop me from winning the Holy Grail War._

Susanne closed her diary as suitcases began flowing down the conveyor belt. Her duffel bag and two suitcases were first. Well, lucky her. She grabbed them and exited the airport with a saunter in her step.

"It's warm," she said softly, feeling the wind on her skin. It smelled of salt and sea, like home. Except there, in the northern part of the northern country, it was still cold, and there was ice and snow all around. Yet Sardinia didn't seem to know such a winter. The grass was lush and green, the trees bore leaves and fruit, and flowers sprang from the soil. It was a pretty, tropical place that made her slightly sad. She did not want such a landscape to be decimated in the War. The city was more populated than what she would've preferred as well. It was a small city, yes, but bigger than her hometown, and every life was another to be careful around. Despite all her misgivings, forthcomings, and sins, she did not wish to see anyone die if they were not involved in the War.

She saw a road that led to the west, inland, and began walking.

Susanne was angry when she entered the chapel. "You couldn't have called a cab for me? Or come and pick me up?" she demanded. It was night now, and the only light came from the moon as it shone across the floor from three openings high above the door. The pews were illuminated invitingly, and without further ado she plopped down in one, resting her twitching leg muscles.

The man at the altar did not answer. He faced away from her, and was staring up at the suspended crucifix in the stone church. "Sorry, sorry," he rumbled, not sounding sorry at all, "but it was only a three mile walk."

"With three bags and a carryon," Susanne pointed out, throwing them on the floor in disgust.

"Well, at least you got here safely."

The girl crossed her arms. She had received a letter from the Holy Church two days ago, and all it contained was a ticket to Olbia and a simple note that read, _Once you arrive, go to San Simplicio, _leaving her to figure out how to get there from the airport by herself._._ She would have hitchhiked there - that is, if she spoke Italian and could ask for a ride. She had only just been chosen to be a Master three days ago, had been told where to go the day after, and then spend the previous day packing. Then she spent all of the current day flying from Barcelona to here. There hadn't been time to learn a whole new language.

"So, you must be the man that called me on the phone. You're from the Holy Church, right?"

The man nodded and turned slowly, revealing fair skin and hair that brushed sky blue eyes. He couldn't have been a day over thirty-three. "Yes, I am the overseer of the Holy Grail War on behalf of the Holy Church.. My name is Keegan Prescott. It's nice to meet you, Susanne."

"Who told you that I had become a Master?"

He waved the question aside. "There are agents all over the globe specially trained to find those who bear Command Seals, both in the Holy Church and the Mage's Association, and the two organizations work in tandem to find Masters. Besides, you were once part of the Association yourself, were you not?"

The Dane shrugged. "Not really. I had been raised by a retired Lord and his wife, but I was adopted...kind of. They never really introduced me to the Sea of Astray. They were of the Sponheim Abbey."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, interested. "I only knew about your heritage, really. The Association likes to keep a special eye on those with a vast bloodline of Magi, such as yours. On the list of suspected Masters, you were just behind heads of the three great families, the ones who created the Holy Grail. Some even refer to you as the head of the fourth great family of Magecraft." He paused, then added, "But you are the only member of your family as of now, are you not?" Susanne nodded grudgingly.

"You didn't know? I expected you to have searched records for me," she said, surprised.

"I did, but what I found was...vague, at best."

She stared past him, at the altar. "That's fine, then. I didn't really want a stranger to know everything about me, anyway." There was a pause. "So, why'd you bring me here?"

He smiled pleasantly, but his eyes were like chips of ice. "I just wanted to get to know a Master I might later need to protect, that's all. And show you the way to the lodging the Church has prepared for the Masters. Of course, all locations of the Masters shall be kept confidential. I will tell no one where you are, and in turn I will not tell you where anyone else is. That wouldn't be fair, would it?"

"There's no such thing as fairness in a war," Susanne snapped. She stood and approached him, eyes narrowed. "And how am I supposed to know you yourself are not a Master? Being assigned as overseer would be too convenient. Maybe you pulled a bribe or two to get this position, or killed the real overseer. Or maybe this is part of the Church's corruption that everyone knows oh so much about. How am I to know you're no better than that Kirei guy from the last two Wars?"

"Ah, I see you've done your history," Keegan replied smoothly. He shook his head. "But I swear on my life I am no Master."

Susanne was in front of him now, looking up at him with contempt. "I trust no one," she hissed, and snatched his hands in hers. She examined them on both sides and found no red marks.

"I understand," he said, not fazed at all.

"I wish for you to tell the truth," she said, activating the Demons. Her vision tunneled, and Keegan was now composed of hues of orange, the color her eyes glowed when she used her Element. "Are you a Master?"

His gaze was cool. "I am not," he replied, voice monotone.

"If you are, I will not hesitate to kill you first. I don't like liars."

The man shrugged. "So be it."

She closed her Circuit, and the light in her eyes faded. She closed them for a moment. "Alright, fine. Where's this place I'm going to be staying in?"

The man gestured towards her right. "I will personally escort you there. It's not too far, and is an ideal place for someone with an Earth affinity to create their Bounded Field."

"Is that so?" she said to herself.

"Please, come with me."

Susanne followed Keegan out of San Simplicio, wondering out loud, "Is this really the ideal location for a safe zone? There's no telling what could happen to this place. It'd be a shame if a place as sacred as this was destroyed…"

"I agree," he confessed. He took her to a small black car and opened the passenger door for her. As he got in the driver seat he continued, "but the chapel is made of raw materials, and has an ancient concentration of mana and Servant resistant materials that have been there since it was first constructed. Indeed, it has a Bounded Field so old and powerful not even a first class Mage could detect it. I believe it was built that way to create what was called 'the perfect palace of God', because no evil spirit or witchcraft could come near. Consequently, it should affect Servants as well."

She hummed in quiet regard, and he drove. It was dead silent, both in the vehicle and outside. After ten minutes, as they left behind the city and entered sprawling hills and rural pastures of farms, they came to a small villa made entirely of stone.

"Well, what do you think? Will it meet your specifications as a master of the Earth Element?" the priest asked as Susanne gazed up at it.

She nodded slowly. "I believe so. I'd like to look inside first before I decide anything."

"Of course. Here." In the light of his headlights, she saw him toss her something. Caught off guard, she fumbled first before getting a firm hold on it. It was a key.

Susanne stepped up the stoop and unlocked the front door. She was greeted with an elegant, large foyer with a gleaming chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She turned it on to see a brown marble floor, a staircase pressed against the right wall across from her, and openings to other rooms on the left and next to the stairs. She ascended the steps to find two large bedrooms, both with full sized bathrooms, and a small library lined with books on three walls, a fourth being occupied by a large window that gave a view of rolling hills and lush Italian land.

"In the daytime, you can see the beginnings of the sea in the distance," Keegan said from behind her.

"Is it fair to say the sea has a beginning?" Susanne asked, partially to herself. She heard a soft chuckle from the priest.

"What a wise statement," he remarked. She ignored him.

The living room, which was left of the stairs, also had shelves and shelves of books, a large leather sofa, coffee table, and television mounted above the fireplace. The carpet was thick and lush beneath her feet. And the kitchen, found behind the stairs, would more than suffice her small, single-person needs. Down a small hall attached to the kitchen on the right was another bathroom and the laundry room, both at the back of the house. Occupying the front right side of the house, a miniature greenhouse that had a glass ceiling and three glass walls. Long ledges sat against the walls for potted plants to be grown, and in the middle of the room was a quaint lounge chair, which Keegan took the liberty of resting on as Susanne looked at the backyard.

A stone path that wrapped around the house on both ends came together and went up, spreading out into a wide square that donned a simple altar at the foot of it. This house, it seemed, had been modified to fit her particular needs.

"Yes, this house is ideal," the young woman told Keegan when she came back inside. "The back is an excellent place to perform the summoning. Thank you for providing me with this place."

The man, voice heavy with a British accent, waved aside her appreciation. "No need for thanks. The Holy Church is adamant about providing each Master a good headquarters. Consider it your first foothold in the War."

He returned to his car and pulled her luggage out of the trunk, taking it up to the bedroom she decided would be hers. Then she followed him back to his vehicle as he prepared to leave.

"Goodbye, Mr. Prescott," Susanne said politely as the headlights switched on. "Thank you for bringing my suitcases upstairs for me."

"Well, after having you walk three miles with them, it was the least I could do," he said, grinning slightly. But then it faded, and his face grew as hard and serious as steel. "Susanne, I hope you realize that, as overseer, I must make sure each and every rule of the Holy Grail War is followed, particularly the one that states no outsiders must be involved. You understand the consequences of failing your obligations as both Mage and Master, correct? And you know and comprehend every rule?"

She nodded as a cool ocean wind swept through her. "I do."

"Then farewell, Miss Johansen. Fate shall determine if we ever meet again." Some kind of emotion came across his face, but it left too quickly for the girl to place it. And to her, it only proved her hypothesis that he was a man she could, would, and should never understand.

She watched as he pulled out of the driveway, as the black of his car melted into the night, and as two beams of light turned away from her, leaving her in the dark, a pair of red eyes stared away from her, past her, at something too far away from her to ever reach. She felt the press of the world around her, and watched as those red eyes moved further and further away, until they were mere dots that stared into the forever melting emptiness. Then they, too, disappeared, and the damp summer air was then cold with the girl's burning hatred with herself, because she watched him leave with sad eyes that wanted to see him again. She just wanted to trust him.

Susanne, after a short debate, decided it was best to summon her Servant first, and establish a Bounded Field later. If another Master somehow found her, then she would have a Servant to defend her. Who knew how many others were already here, and how many of them already had their Servants? It was too risky, especially since she had no idea if the War even _started _yet, and she kicked herself when she realized she should've asked Keegan that. Was she a late, last minute entry because the Grail could find no one else? Or was she early, and had a lot of time on her hands to wait, strategize, and act?

Keegan would know. That damn priest would know, but she had no way of contacting him. She should've pressed him when he said he would not reveal the locations or identities of the other Masters. She should've used her Element. But would that even work? She knew next to nothing about the workings of the Church. Was there a Sacrament that would allow him to resist the Demons?

Susanne was pacing in the foyer as she thought this the next morning after breakfast (the kitchen was fully stocked with food and cooking utensils, thankfully), and was about ready to pull her hair out when the phone rang. She was startled and jumped, then went back into the kitchen where it was ringing. There was no caller ID, so she was hesitant to answer. What if it was an Italian person who didn't speak English calling the wrong number, or a salesman? It would be rude to simply hang up! Or even worse: what if a Master had found her, and was calling just to scare her?

"Hello?" She finally answered..

"Good morning, Miss Johansen. Did you sleep well?"

She couldn't stop her sigh of relief. "Mr. Prescott, thank goodness! I do have some questions now that I didn't think of last night. Could you spare a few minutes?" _Thank you, Demons! _she thought.

"Of course. In fact, that's why I called. I knew you had a long day, and I wanted to know how you settled in," he said. The Danish girl could almost see a pleasant smile on his face, accompanied by his intriguingly frozen eyes. He never gave her the impression of being a bad mad. In fact, he seemed nice. But there was something mysterious in the hardness of his face and voice, something that implied he didn't like the task he was given as overseer. Susanne wanted to know more about him, but knew it would be too rude to ask. She had a brief thought that, were she to summon Assassin, she would send him or her to monitor the priest, and almost laughed out loud.

"How many Masters are here now?" she asked, cutting to the chase.

"I'm afraid that's classified."

"Oh, come on," she groaned. "There has to be _something _you can tell me!" She paused. "Okay, well, could at least tell me if any Servants have fought yet?"

"No, the War hasn't formally begun," he answered. He hesitated for a moment. "Well, I guess there are some things I can append to you…"

Susanne couldn't help but wonder if he was giving her the information through his own free will or her desire. "Okay?"

"Four Masters are here, including you. The others are the representatives of the Three Families. That is all I can tell you about them. Two other Masters are on their way. A seventh Master has not yet been determined."

"What number am I, then?"

"You are the Fifth Master," Keegan told her.

"And if the Three Families are here...then I guess I shouldn't take the risk of waiting. I'll summon my Servant today." Susanne glanced out the window to the stone square in the backyard. She had a lot of work to do.

"The phone number I'm using is number one on speed dial," the priest said. "Once you summon him or her, call me so that I may confirm which Servant-class you possess."

Susanne nodded. "Alright. I will. Goodbye, Mr. Prescott." She hung up before he could reply.

The sun was just starting to set when she finally completed drawing the circle in the liquid mineral. It was just so complex, and Susanne wasn't the most artistic of individuals, despite practicing on paper so many times. She had been meticulous as she traced the intricate pattern on the grey stone, one hand soaked in liquid silver, and another holding a book, open to a page with a summoning circle painted on it. She was sweaty in the summer heat, especially hot for someone who lived in northern Denmark, and she stunk terribly of perspiration and metal. She used up more material than she had anticipated, and she only had the smallest nuggets of silver left. Hopefully she wouldn't need any more in the future, or else she'd have to rob a jewelry store.

She took a shower afterwards, and ditched her simple jean shorts and camisole. She had no idea just who or what she was about to someone, but she knew that, even though he or she would be her Servant, that it was important for him or her to like her as a Master. To her, it was a good idea to dress nice, just to start on a good impression. Besides, the chance she would summon a knightly man was very high. Wouldn't it be important for her to appear as a beautiful, young, strong willed maiden worthy of his sword, lance, or bow?

So she changed into a beautiful, pale pink dress that was both strapless and sleeveless, with ruffles that had flower designs running from the waist to the hem, which was just above the knees. There were two little bows on the waist and the lacy top of the dress, and a larger one at the waist on the back. She put two pink bows in her hair, each with a rose pattern in the middle, and she put on pale golden flats with ruffles on top. It was the nicest thing she had brought with her to Olbia, and she recalled just how her adopted mother gave it to her for her birthday last year in absolute delight. She looked like she was about to die of excitement when Susanne opened the box to reveal the outfit, which her mom had spent a lot of money on. Susanne didn't have the heart to tell her that, why certainly gorgeous, it just wasn't her style. And the fact she wore it regularly didn't help, because Susanne couldn't stand the thought of hardly wearing something so expensive.

The sun had just sunk into the night when she finished eating dinner, and she knew that the time was right. She could feel an extra boost of energy filling her being as her mana reached its peak. There was no time greater than the very end of twilight.

Susanne felt her heart begin to race, and if she was true to herself, she'd admit that it had been moving faster since the Command Seals emblazoned themselves on her hand. She went outside and went around the summoning circle to place precious gems on the altar. She had not been able to acquire a formal catalyst, but that was okay. The diamonds, emeralds, citrines, rubies, sapphires, gold, and amethysts she laid down were sufficient to attract the attention of the Servants. And with her great magical ability...what Servant would _not _hear her call and come to serve her? She smiled at the thought, for it would be the first time someone else would reach out to her.

She moved away from the altar, and instead stood across from it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, extending her left hand, the one that bore the Seals. Her stomach churned madly, but she couldn't have been more focused. "For the elements silver and iron," she began to intone. "For the foundation, the Archduke of Contracts. For my great ancestor, Schweinorg. Close the gates of the four cardinal directions. Come forward from the Crown, and follow the forked road leading to the Kingdom."

The circle began to glow a yellow-green, but she could not afford to lose herself in the excitement, or even think, joylessly, of how well it was working. She had to continue the chant, and complete the ritual. "Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat five times, but when each one is filled - destroy it. _Set."_

Now the brightness grew in intensity, and a fog of prana began accumulating around her. She could feel the energy. A feeling unknown to her rushed through her veins like fire. She could feel her pulse pound against her neck. Susanne grinned a wild grin, one of innocent delight that appeared as one of malicious glee. Her own voice rose in pitch as she grew fervent. A wind, one unlike anything she'd ever felt before, arose from the circle. It was neither warm or cold, damp or dry, fierce or gentle. It simply was.

"Heed my words, warrior! My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny! If you heed the Grail's calling, and are willing to obey me, then answer now! I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world, and that I shall defeat all evil in the world! Seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding…"

Susanne was worried she would burst. She was breathing so hard and fast she feared she would not be able to complete the last words. But she had to! When she opened her eyes, she saw a greenish color that was beyond words and descriptions, a color so beautiful she thought her heart would break. Her Command Seals glowed with activating power. _Is this what it's like to feel alive? _she wondered. Chin up, she identified the feeling that now seared her very soul. It was the glorious feeling of triumph.

"Guardian of the Scales!"

The light blinded her, and it faded as quickly as it appeared. Susanne fell to her knees, panting, the adrenaline leaving her. Suddenly, she was exhausted, but watched intently as the fog dissipated. When she saw her Servant, she was so stunned her heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was because she was shocked to see that the ritual actually provided a result, or maybe it was because she hadn't expected the appearance of her Servant.

"My God…" she whispered. Another rush of emotions hit her hard: disbelief, surprise, awe, anger, frustration, realization, and finally gleeful, ecstatic acceptance. And then she began to laugh a sickening, cackling laugh, because if she of all people had not expected what she saw, then there was no way any other Master would. The advantage was now in the palm of her hand.

"I guess only you would be suited for me! How perfect!" the fifth Master cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Quick disclaimer: Susanne Johansen and Keegan Prescott are my own OCs, and were made entirely from scratch. Stay tuned for more! And don't forget to drop a review in, because I really want to know how to improve!**

**Phew, it's finally started! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of **_**Fate/Immortal Trial! **_**Anyway, before we really kick into it, I'd like to explain a few things:**

**Some Masters I will be using **_**are**_** official, but I did **_**add**_** to them, because they are missing personalities and backstories. I'll go into more detail once they're introduced, because I don't want to spoil anything.**

**The Servants that will be in this story are all canon (but again, I will add to some of them) and were selected completely randomly, and I built the story and Masters to suit them. This fan fiction still follows closely to concepts of the **_**Fate/ **_**universe, but despite all the research I've done, there will still probably be inconsistencies. Any inaccuracies will come from me not understanding something, since there are some very confusing concepts in the **_**Fate/ **_**world (so confusing that I sometimes wonder if even the people behind certain ideas know what the heck they're talking about). If you notice something wrong, you are more than welcome to point it out to me and explain it better, but please note that I may or may **_**not **_**change an entire chapter or a storyline to correctly suit the TYPE-MOON universe. In that case, it would be because my mistake is still vital to the plot or character development and I don't know how to alter my fan fiction to fit canon concepts without creating plot holes.**


	2. Chapter 2

_March 3, 2025:_

_The time is 10 o'clock in the morning. Seems I overslept quite a bit, considering I went to bed at nine last night. The summoning must have really taken it out of me. Maybe part of my exhaustion is to blame on my Servant? I'll have to ask later._

_I've decided to not set up a Bounded Field today, and I'll have to discuss with my Servant if one is necessary at all. I'm happy with the Servant I have, albeit my Servant is not what I expected or wanted. But in regards to the strategy for winning the Holy Grail War that I had in mind, I suppose Assassin was the most ideal. I was concerned about having a knightly figure or arrogant warrior that would find it dishonorable to wait to fight, or would be too rowdy to stay hidden as I gathered information on our enemies. Thankfully, Assassin doesn't seem to mind at all._

_I write this in my bed, having just woken up. I will eat breakfast and report to Father Prescott immediately - at this point, I do not trust telephones that can be easily hacked, so I will meet him in person at the chapel. Assassin has told me that there are no spies, human, Servant, or familiar watching this place, but in war I don't believe one can be extra cautious._

_Assassin's true identity is_

"Lady Susanne."

Susanne jumped, dropping her pen onto her lap. "Oh, jeez. You startled me."

"My apologies," Assassin murmured, bowing slightly.

"Well, what is it?"

"A black car comes this way. The driver will arrive shortly."

Her eyes widened, and she jumped out of bed. "Who is it? Did you get a good look at him?"

"It is a man with blond features, and he wears a clerical collar."

"Then it must be Mr. Prescott," Susanne realized. She shooed Assassin away with a wave of her hand. "Alright, get out while I get changed. I don't think he's a threat, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. I told him I would summon you yesterday."

"If he is an enemy, then he is a foolish one to enter your home with a Servant present," Assassin said before fading into blue mist, which then dissipated in the warmed air.

"My thoughts exactly," Susanne muttered, changing into jeans and a blue blouse. She brushed her hair hurriedly, and was halfway down the stairs when the doorbell rang. Comforted by knowing there was a powerful Servant who could protect her from the priest, she opened the door to see Keegan. "Good morning," she said casually.

"Good morning, Miss Johansen," the priest replied. "May I come in?"

"Of course." The Dane opened the door for him and he stepped inside.

"I hope I didn't wake you. I know how teenagers tend to sleep in until noon." He chuckled light heartedly.

Susanne shook her head. "No, you didn't, but I haven't had breakfast yet. Would you like something to eat?"

"Oh, no, that's fine. I've already eaten."

"Then would you mind if I ate while we talked?"

"Not at all."

Susanne entered the kitchen, the priest close behind. As she began to make a waffle she said, "I was just about to come visit you after I ate. What brings you here?"

Keegan sat at the kitchen table. "On behalf of the Church and as overseer, I'm required to know your progress. Also, an...interesting development has occurred. For starters, what Servant have you summoned?"

"Assassin," Susanne replied. She put the waffle mix she had prepared last night in a waffle iron.

"I see." He pulled out a notepad and pen from the breast pocket of his black shirt and wrote something down.

"I take it you're taking notes of me?"

"Classified notes," he confirmed. "It's a way of keeping track. The Church and Mage's Association agree this is the best way to keep damage and public knowledge minimum."

"Alright." Susanne bobbed her head in understanding, putting the waffle on a plate and spreading butter and syrup over it. "I refuse to give you my Servant's identity, in case you are persuaded to help someone, or if another Master gets their hands on your notes."

"I understand. No one else has given me that information."

"And what else? You mentioned a new development."

"Yes." The priest folded his hands and rested his chin on his knuckles. "It seems there is reason to believe the seventh Servant/Master pair has developed. Agents in Russia have detected a change in the ley lines, as well as a strange surge of prana in Starodvortsovyy congruent with the summoning of a Servant. However, we are unaware as to who the Master is, and if said Master knows of the Holy Grail War and plans to participate. Also…" He paused and took a heavy breath.

Susanne stopped eating, seeing the grave look in his eyes. "What?" she pressed.

He bit his lip before saying, "There was a serial murder this morning, in downtown. A newly wedded couple were found decapitated in their apartment around seven, after a neighbor called the cops in concern for the smell of blood coming from the vents and their failure to respond to knocks at the door and phone calls."

Susanne nearly choked on her orange juice. She looked at him, horrified. "And...you think it was - ?"

"Their door was locked," Keegan continued. "There was no sign of forced entry. A Servant could easily slip in and out of the scene without being caught, and they have the most to benefit from the death of humans. It seems his or her Master is an unfit Magus. That, and/or he or she has no regard for human life, and is only focused on strengthening their Servant."

The young girl didn't speak for a moment, then pushed her plate of half eaten food away. "I'm not hungry anymore," she decided. She looked to the priest. "Do you have any suspects?"

"Earlier this morning, at about six, another Master was supposed to arrive. However, he never came to the chapel. It could be that he decided to go straight to murdering."

He sighed heavily, then added, "Sorry for ruining your meal."

But Susanne hardly heard him. Her mind and heart were racing. Shock, horror, and finally anger were burning in her veins. Keegan seemed to have noticed the new thickness in the air, and with a short remark he dismissed himself. She heard the front door open and close and his car pull away from the drive.

"You are disturbed by this news," Assassin said, materializing beside her. "What will you do about it?"

She didn't realize at first, but Susanne was clenching her fists so tightly one of her palms was bleeding slightly. She stood and said grimly, "I hate rule breakers. Most of all, I hate murderers." With a sharp turn of her heel, she began heading towards the door. "I'm going out to investigate. I want twenty of you with me, including the ones best at tracking. The rest of you, stay here. We're going to find the murder site and see if it was the work of a Servant. If it was, then they are our first target. So is the Master. A Master who lets their Servant kill is not a person that should be allowed to live. Besides, it's easier to kill the Master first, anyway, and we have no idea just how strong the Servant may be."

A female Assassin with long purple hair that reached her knees stopped Susanne in her tracks. "My lady, I implore you to think more rationally on the matter. You yourself said there are no such things as rules or fairness in a war."

"Except _this _is a kind of war where innocents don't have to be involved!" Susanne snapped. "You are my Servant! You have no right to question my demands. So help me I will use a Command Seal to make you look for the killer if I have to!"

The Servant bowed swiftly. "No, ma'am, that won't be necessary. I will obey your every command, as will the others."

As she said that, more black-skinned figures appeared, all wearing skull masks. Some were hulking giants with a good foot over Susanne, others as small as children. Most were clearly male, but there were some females, too. Susanne knew she wasn't looking at all her Servants - there were too many to fit in the home.

"We obey you, Susanne Johansen," they each said at once in a mantra of submission.

Susanne took in the sight around her, a part of her still unable to believe she was so lucky as to draw eighty Servants in one. Then she grinned, pleased by their obedience, and said, "Then let's get started. The War has begun."

* * *

><p>Mika stood back from the scene, behind the mob of news people and the police who vainly tried to push them back from the closed door of the apartment. She couldn't understand what they were saying, but the paparazzi was clearly trying to get more details. It didn't really get more vague than the news report that simply said two people were found headless in their home. Not to mention this was the biggest news Olbia had to offer the world in quite some time.<p>

Mika clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Guess there's no way I'd be able to see for myself." She began to saunter towards the elevator and said, "Come on, we're leaving."

Police cars swarmed the complex, and officers were guiding people away from the scene. It had been easy to sneak past them - all she had to do was pretend she lived at the apartment complex. But thank goodness she didn't have to speak. Her Italian was mediocre at best. There was an ambulance parked at the side of the building, which was how she assumed the two victims would be sent to the morgue. Not that the cause of death was opaque.

Hands in her pockets, Mika exited the apartment complex and started walking towards the bus stop. "So, what do you think?" she muttered to the air.

"There were definite traces of mana," it replied. "But the murder was hours old. It was hard to tell if it was done by a Servant or a normal Magus."

She couldn't help but laugh slightly. "What an oxymoron."

"What do you mean, Madam?"

She shrugged and put her hands over her head. "I've never considered the words 'normal' and 'Magus' could be used together."

As she said this, she spotted a lone figure walking on the sidewalk across the street from her. She appeared to be in her teens. She definitely looked European, with creamy, white skin, but it was so pale it hinted that this area was foreign to her. All the locals were tanned year round. Mika slowed and watched the girl curiously. She walked with a clear purpose. She knew exactly where she was going, and the concentrated furrow in her brow read that she would let nothing stop her. Her firsts were clenched and she was leaning forward - a clear sign of urgency. Mika wondered what destination she was so eager to get to was.

"Hey, Saber," Mika said, stopping, "does that girl seem...strange, to you?"

"Well, she's no Servant," he replied. "But I do feel a stronger presence of prana coming from her. I'd need to get closer to draw any conclusions."

"You can't tell if she's a Magus across the street, but you could tell if you were right beside her?"

"It is because I am bound to the world by your own Od and because you are right beside me, Lady Mika," he explained. "Being a Servant, I can see both the plane of the physical world, the one you can see, and the plane of ley lines and Mana that Magus like yourself can only feel. Looking into that plane, my vision is blinded by the great amount of Od coming from you. And the line I see giving that Od to me is also too bright to see anything beyond it.."

Mika blinked. "Oh. Well then, sure, yeah, go and check her out. I'll wait here."

The girl was almost out of sight, but Mika saw her head snap up as Saber approached her. She turned and looked straight at her, eyes wide. Mika's heart skipped a beat, and for a moment she felt pure terror and adrenaline.

_A Master! I'm staring at another Master! _she realized. She felt Saber's presence at her side again, and she realized it was silly to be scared. She had the most powerful Servant, after all. There was nothing to fear..

"I don't sense her Servant with her, but she is definitely a Master. She detected my presence, so she must be a powerful Mage," he said. "My lady, we cannot face her here. Not only is this a public place, but she is defenseless. It would be a disgrace to my honor to kill her now. I wish to leave. I'll make sure she won't follow."

It took a moment for Mika to recollect her thoughts. She shook her head. "I wouldn't want you to deface your knighthood like that, Saber. You know that." The girl looked ready to bolt. "But this is a good opportunity to know our enemy."

Mika forced a casual smile to her face and waved to the teenager. Then she pointed to an adjacent alleyway and headed down it.

Several minutes passed, and Mika was about to give up and attempt to pursue the other Master when she poked her head in the alley.

"Oh, there you are," Mika said. Now that the girl was closer, Mika could see bangs that highlighted piercing hazel eyes along with long black hair that became wavy at the bottom. She could feel Saber's unease. He clearly did not approve of the tactic she was employing, but he was not directly complaining. She was glad to have summoned such a loyal Servant.

_At least pretend to feel concerned, _she heard Saber say inside her head.

She laughed slightly, and the girl almost ran away. "No, wait, stay! I'm sorry. My Servant said something funny."

The girl took a tentative step forward. Her eyes were narrowed in distrust. "Like what?"

Mika put a hand on her hip. "He said he wishes I'd be more cautious, but I don't see why I should. If anything, it's you who should be wary. How come you don't have your Servant with you? It's dangerous for a Master to walk alone."

"Who are you?" the girl demanded. The older woman sighed.

"Not very sociable, are you? Well, I can understand why." Mika outstretched her hand. "I'm Mika Tohsaka."

"Tohaska?" The girl's eyes widened. "So you're the head of the Tohsaka family?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. That position is still my cousin Rin's, technically."

"Cousin?"

Mika sighed again. She didn't feel like going into her backstory, but she felt it was necessary to answer the girl's questions in order to gain her trust. "Yeah, cousin. Rin's dad, Tokiomi, had a little brother, my dad. His name was Hiroto. You know what it's like to be in a family of Magi, right? Dad wasn't supposed to be born, but his mom couldn't bring herself to get rid of him. Since Tokiomi was the oldest, he inherited the Family Crest. Dad didn't really go into too much detail, but he said he and his brother never got along. Tokiomi went out of his way to distance himself from Dad, I guess because he felt bad about getting the inheritance or something when both had high magical potential. Long story short, they weren't good brothers - but I guess it could've been worse, since a competition for the Crest could've ended badly - and they rarely kept in touch.

"Rin knew of Hiroto, and had met him a couple times as a kid, but she had only ever heard of me; never met. Dad grew up and married a member of the Matsushita family, my mom Aya. They're a weak family of Magi, and really only had an affinity for healing Magecraft. But I learned from my mom and Dad taught me what Magecraft he knew. Dad eventually told me about the Holy Grail War when I was eighteen and was wondering about the family history. When I became a Master, he told me that my cousin Rin actually _won _last time. Actually, I even went to the Clock Tower to visit her before I came here. You should've seen her reaction when she saw my Command Seal. It was priceless!" Mika laughed heartily.

After a pause, she said, "Well, there you go. Can I have your name now?"

The girl eyed her critically. "Susanne. Susanne Johansen."

Mika was surprised. "Oh? Like the Norwegian Johansens?"

Susanne nodded grudgingly. "That's the surname of my biological parents, yes. But I was in the care of a Danish family of Magi, the Abels. I called myself by that name until they died. They were childless, but I never inherited my adopted family's Crest. When they passed, I went back to my biological family and took on their Crest, the one that belonged to me."

"Really? Why were the Abels taking care of you?"

Susanne crossed her arms and looked away, not giving an answer. She peered at Mika with disdain. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering...were you headed for the apartment building?"

"Yes," Susanne replied.

"Well, you can't get in there. Not that I'd recommend looking at headless bodies."

"Of course I wouldn't be able to see the crime scene!" Susanne said, glaring. She turned away. "If that's all you want, then I'm going."

Mika was annoyed know. That was no way to talk to an older, much less superior, Magus! "I was thinking we could make an alliance!" she said quickly, opting to get to the point.

That stopped the Danish girl in her tracks. She spun around. "What? Why?"

Mika crossed her arms and said seriously, "There were definite traces of Mana coming from there. And decapitations sound like something a Servant would do, wouldn't you agree? I don't want a Master running around that lets their deranged Servant kill whoever whenever they please. I want to prioritize them as my first target. If that was your intention, we should work together, don't you think? It's only temporary. As soon as the Master is dead, we'll be enemies again. How does that sound?"

Susanne paused suspiciously. "You...you're serious, aren't you? You really want to form an alliance?"

Mika nodded. "For now, yes."

"You want to so you can get close to me. Just so that you can finish me off as soon as it's over."

"Not unless you get me first." Despite her young age, the teenage girl was no slouch. Mika was impressed.

Susanne took several deep breaths before saying hesitantly, "I guess I have nothing to lose. Only one of us can win anyway, right?"

Mika grinned. "Great! Then we're at an agreement." She put her hand out, and Susanne shook it slowly.

Susanne put a hand on her hip. "Well, what now? Where do we start?"

"We could go to your house and discuss a strategy," Mika suggested.

But she was already shaking her head. "No way, Tohsaka. I don't trust anyone to know where I live except that Prescott guy."

Mika was confused and slightly offended that Susanne would still act so hostile. "Well, I mean, we _could _probably get away with talking in public...I doubt anyone here is fluent in English…"

"No." Susanne opened the white purse she had slung across her chest and pulled out a notepad and pen. She jotted something down, tore the page off, and handed it to Mika. "That's my phone number. Call me in thirty minutes; we'll talk then." And without so much as a goodbye she turned around and left, her flats kicking up the dirt.

Mika pursed her lips and clenched her fists. She was too old to stomp on the ground, she knew - she was too old to show her anger as childishly and openly as she was - but she did anyway. "What the hell is up with her? I was just being friendly! Geez, can no one have a decent conversation anymore?" She growled angrily, tipped her chin up with a superior air, and started for the bus that just pulled up. "Come on, Saber. We're leaving."

* * *

><p>"Very clever, my lady," a male Assassin snickered. "You knew better than to fall for her trap."<p>

"Of course I did," Susanne replied matter-of-factly, flipping her hair. "I don't need her help finding a killer when I have eighty Servants. And I definitely can't afford to let anyone know a secret as big as ours. Not her, not the other Masters, not even Father Prescott."

"Still, was sending two Assassins to follow her and her Master too much? What if her Servant discovers them?" a female Assassin fretted.

"You all have Presence Concealment, don't you?" Susanne said with a grim chuckle. "As long as they don't attack - and I told them not to - we're fine. I just want to know where she lives and get a sense on the Bounded Field she most likely has up at wherever she's staying."

_Lady Susanne, I have confirmation that her Servant is Saber. _Susanne heard a third voice, but this one was in her head. _She just addressed him as such._

Susanne couldn't help her dark excitement. She hadn't realized manipulation could be that fun. Maybe she truly was, for all her good intentions, an evil person inside. What a grim conclusion. "Good. Thank you. Continue monitoring them the way I instructed."

_Of course, madam._

She entertained the thought of a furious Mika Tohsaka on finding out the phone number was fake. Maybe she'd keep an Assassin there just so she could see for herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally this chapter is done! As always, please don't be afraid to critique me! I promise I can handle it and I'd love to know how I can improve.<strong>

**So, have you figured out who Assassin is yet~? :D I mean, you probably have (unless you haven't watched **_**Fate/Zero **_**yet whoops but you need to get on that if you haven't). And considering Saber is a male, that definitely narrowed the possibilities quite a bit. I mean, there's only 3 known male Sabers, no one knows if the one from **_**Koha-Ace **_**was kidding or not (hint: it's not him - I don't even count him as legitimate Servant, really, since he has no official stats).**

**And if you knew your **_**Fate/ **_**really ****well, you might have been able to pick up who the killer is. If you did, though, I'd truly be impressed. I was pretty vague this chapter, wasn't I? As I kind of sort of not really said earlier, this fanfiction is a blend of original and canon storyline. Maybe that helps. A little.**

**Also, I didn't realize this until a few days ago, but Susanne's hair is the same style as Aoi Tohsaka's ._.'. I didn't mean for that to happen I swear. Either I remembered Aoi's hair style subconsciously when I was developing Susanne's appearance, or it's a pure coincidence. Oh, well.**

**I hope that lame Tohsaka backstory wasn't too **_**My Immortal**_**-ish with that character redesign. But in my defense, Rin is the only known remaining Tohsaka (not including Sakura), and I **_**really **_**didn't want to put her in this War when I already have several canon characters (every Servant and two Masters are canon characters). Plus, Tokiomi has a very mysterious and underdeveloped backstory. I don't see why he **_**couldn't **_**have a brother when no one even knows who his parents are!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
